paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Friendship Fight
It was a bright and sunny afternoon, and Chase and Marshall were playing volleyball outside. Skye and Everest were trying on each other’s makeup. Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were playing basketball, and Ryder was just chilling in a chair drinking lemonade. “Awoooo!” Marshall howled in delight as he hit the volleyball over the net to Chase, who looked ready. ”Here we go!” Chase says, smiling and hitting the ball over the net. Then, Marshall hits the ball, and accidentally hits Chase in the face, giving him a bloody nose. ”MARSHALL!! WHAT DID YOU DO????!!!” Chase yelled angrily out of nowhere, causing the other pups to stop what they were doing and look at the scene. “Chase! I’m so sorry! It was in accident! Let me get some ice for your nose!” Marshall says. Chase grumbles and storms into the lookout, not even bothering to look at Marshall or the pups. ”Chase... wait.... oh no.” Marshall mumbles to himself. Chase was gone. “Oh my goodness! What happened?” Skye asked Marshall worriedly. “I accidentally hit Chase in the face with a volleyball.... and he overreacted and got really mad at me.” Marshall replied sadly. “Oh no poor Chase! I hope my baby Chase will be ok!” Skye says, blushing at the thought of her crush Chase. “I’m on Chases side!” Skye, Rocky, and Ryder say. “We’re on Marshall’s side!” Everest, Rubble, and Zuma say. THE NEXT MORNING: Marshall is walking into the lookout when all of a sudden, Chase is holding a sharpened pencil. “Eye see you, not so special friend!“ Chase sneers, stabbing Marshall in his left eye with the pencil. The pencil was stuck in Marshall’s left eye, and Marshall screamed in pain. “YOWWWWWWL!” Marshall howled in pain, trying to yank the pencil out but it wouldn’t come out. “My eye!!” “Hehehehehhe.....” Chase snickers and runs off. Tears run down Marshall’s face as he feels rage. THAT AFTERNOON: Marshall’s left eye is all bandaged up. “Pups, your dinner is ready!” Ryder calls out to the pups. Chase, Marshall, Skye, Everest, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble race to their pup bowls and gobble their food down. All 7 bowls were lined up next to each other. Marshall’s was on the left edge and to his right was Zuma. Chase’s was on the right edge and to his left was Rubble. Chase gave a dirty look to Marshall and Marshall gave a dirty look back. THE NEXT MORNING: Marshall is just walking into the lookout tired. He is in the Lookout kitchen heating up some popcorn. When the popcorn is done heating up, he takes it up the elevator and he sits down in front of the TV and watches “Indiana Jones: The Temple Of Doom” with Rubble, Zuma, and Everest. Chase then kicks the popcorn bowl over, making the bow go flying and crash into ceramic pieces on the floor. The popcorn goes flying out the window and onto the town hall floor, causing Chickaletta to eat the popcorn. BACK AT THE LOOKOUT: “Chase! What was that for? We are trying to watch the movie and enjoy popcorn, and your ruined it!” “Well sorry, Mr Clumsy Pants! Didn’t notice I did! Hehe...” Chase sneered, making Marshall growl a little bit. Chase quickly rips the bandage off of Marshall’s left eye, showing his swollen pencil stabbed eye. Marshall yelps in pain loudly as the bandage is torn off his eye. “WAAAAAAAOOOOHHHHHH!” Marshall bowls in pain, clutching his eye. “Chase... I don’t wanna do this, but.. yaaa!” Marshall leaps on top of Chase, causing the two to go tumbling on the top floor of the Lookout. The two begin tackling each other. “Hey... what’s going on?” Skye questions as she, Rocky, and Ryder take the elevator up to the top floor of The Lookout. “Chase and Marshall are fighting, dude!” Zuma says, shocked. “What! But they would never fight, they’re best friends!” Rocky says. “True, but they are mad at each other.” Everest replies, shocked. The fight begins. Chase throws Marshall into a shelf and several books fall on him. A snow globe shatters and pierces him with glass. Marshall yelps in pain as glass cuts in face and books fall on him. “Why you little!” Marshall begins to say. Marshall rams into Chase and tosses him into the control panels, which Chase gets electrocuted by. “AHHHH!” Chase yells as he gets electrocuted. Then, when the electrocuting stops, he gets up angry. Marshall laughs until Chase punches his teeth out. Marshal, helps in pain and throws Chase into the elevator, causing Chase to yell. All the pups then take the elevator down after Chase and see him sprawled on the floor, black and burnt from the electricity. “Marshall... *cough*.... I’m so sorry... what have I done to you?” Chase says. “I’m sorry too, Chase. Lets promise each other this won’t happen again.” The two smile, shake paws, and hug. THE END! Since this is my first story, it may seem confusing and boring, but trust me, I promise you guys I’ll make better stories. Injuries # Chase is electrocuted and hit in the face with a volleyball. # Marshall is stabbed in the eye with a pencil, he is pierced by glass, and has his teeth knocked out.